The Girl Who Never Was And Never Will Be
by hello-there-darling42
Summary: Elizabeth Strange is the girl who never was and never will be. A girl that can live forever, who knows nothing and everything at the same time. The Doctors mystery. This is the story of Elizabeth Strange, and her adventures with the Doctor. (New Companion, never in show. Better than it sounds.)
1. Elizabeth Strange

Elizabeth Strange is the girl who never was and never will be. A girl that can live forever, who knows all the Doctors secrets and the only mystery to him, a mystery he must find out.

The Doctor slammed his fists on the TARDIS consul before he slumped to the ground, running his finger through his hair in frustration. He always lost everything. Every person, every object, anything he loved he lost.

He lost Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, and the Ponds, just to name a few recent ones. He lost everyone he loved; even when he had done so much for the universe around him what was he left with in return? Nothing. No one. Zilch. Nada.

Maybe he was cursed, cursed to be alone. _After all he deserved it after the Time War _he thought bitterly. There was no one who could ever stay with him, not forever. No, he'd always end up alone.

A sudden crying from outside caught his attention, although he had no idea something so faint could have even penetrated the walls. He got up, regained his composure, straightened his bowtie and opened the TARDIS door to find a girl crying next to it.

"Hello," He said with a smile as he looked down at her. "What's wrong little one?"

The girl looked up and he realized she wasn't little at all. She was probably about 19 years old, with big green eyes and long wavy brown hair. Her skin was ivory, but it suited her dark features well.

"I don't know who I am. I don't know where I am. I don't know anything." She stared down at the ground, as she squeezed shut her eyes only to have more tears roll down her face.

"Do you know your name perhaps?" He stepped out of the TARDIS and kneeled in front of her. Gently he used his fore finger to lift her chin up to look at her. "It'd be awfully nice to know a name."

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Strange," She whispered, avoiding his gaze.

The Doctor gleamed, and chuckled silently before saying "Well that's a _strange _name now isn't it?"

The green eyed girl smiled ever so slightly up at him. "And your name mister?"

"Doctor," He stood up smugly, straightened his bow tie, and concluded "Just call me the Doctor."

"You think my name is strange," Elizabeth smiled up at him, the tears now stopped, and soon after rose off the floor.

He took in her features for a second time. She was built petite, with a tiny waist and hips. Even her breasts were small, not nonexistent, but smaller than previous companions. Her face was heart shaped, and her hair was styled so her long side bangs fell over her face. Overall she was just, kind of, _pretty_.

The Doctor smirked at her, "Can I show you something? It might make you feel better." After the words came out of his mouth he was shocked, he just met this girl all of two minutes ago and he basically invited him into his home. But he supposed it was too late now because she gave her nod of approval. He grabbed her hand and led her into the TARDIS slowly.

Although he walked away from her soon after, going over to play with the controls on the console, he was soon expecting to her to say something along the lines "it's bigger on the inside". But she didn't.

Instead she simply commented that it was pretty, and wanted to know what all those circles up top meant, and what all the controls did. As soon as she said this he watched her, peeking his out from behind the console.

She was acting as if she had been in here a thousand times before, although she looked around and admired it wasn't the same as anyone before. She might as well have been looking at a piece of art work, not an alien spaceship. No one else believed it was possible to have something that was bigger on the inside, but she did. Elizabeth didn't seemed shocked, or worried or anything. He tears were gone and now she was just calm.

"That's it?" He asked her confused.

"What's it?"

"Most people are amazed or shocked or _something_ other than calm."

"Well, I'm not most people." Elizabeth smiled at him warmly, as she swung her legs back and forth as she sat on a bench. After hopping up cheerfully, she walked over to the console.

"So what does this do?" Her green eyes turned back to where he was standing near the bench, to where he was staring at her.

She raised her eyes brows at him and after a few more seconds he came back to his senses. "Oh! Those controls can take you anywhere, anytime, in all of time and space." The Doctor smiled happily at her, but in the back of his mind her calmness still bothered him thoroughly.

"So this is a time machine?" Elizabeth began to look more interested, and in more disbelief. To this, he smiled.

"Yup," He said, popping the 'p'.

She stared down at the buttons and the back up to him. "Could we go on the Titanic let's say?"

He nodded as he leaned forward and backwards on the heels of his shoes. "But that's a bit depressing don't you think?"

"But it's the grandest ship in the world!" Elizabeth turned to him, clapping her hands in excitement. "We could ride first class! See the rooms and everything! I always wanted to see the Turkish baths, they're almost perfectly preserved you know. But it'd be nice to see them for real." She smiled up at him.

His lips curled upwards, "To April 1912 then!"

The doctor ran around the console, pulling up different triggers and messing with other controls. The TARDIS noise filled their ears shortly after as the Doctor screamed "Hold on!"

~ : ~

Elizabeth Strange dressed up for the part as she went through the TARDIS closet the Doctor had showed her.

She pulled out outfit after outfit, trying to find one that would fit in with the 1912 fashion sense. If there was one she didn't like she wrinkled up her nose and threw it into her "no" pile. After about twenty or so dresses she smiled, and held up a purple dress to show the Doctor.

"Pretty isn't it?" She looked it over again in awe.

"Very," The Doctor smiled at her, "Hurry up, the ship's going to sink without us."

He walked out of the room quickly and back to the TARDIS control room, where he sat down and started thinking.

Elizabeth was different, so very different. Who doesn't comment on a ship that's bigger on the inside, with an infinite amount of rooms and a closet full of hundreds of clothing items? She never once doubted the idea of a time machine, or time travel even, she just got on board. _Maybe she's just living up to her name_ he thought. But he knew that wasn't it. She was acting as if she had seen this all before, which was impossible.

Suddenly he heard a small voice, and as he looked up he saw a small blush to match it. "Hi."

The Doctor stood up and gazed her over. The dress looked beautiful on her. It was short sleeved, made out of flowing soft lavender colored material, with a small amount of tool on top of that. Little rhinestones were glued onto the tool, making her shine every time she moved. And to complete it a small purple ribbon tied around her waist, complimenting her figure. "Pretty," He smiled at her and stretched out his hand. "Come along,"

Elizabeth walked forward gracefully, the dress flowing behind her. Grabbing his hand they started to walk out the TARDIS door.

They had landed in a small storage room, with boxes all over the place. They stepped out of the door, and quickly glanced around at where they were on the ship so they would be able to find the TARDIS when they were done.

"Wonder what time it is," The Doctor strolled down the hallway, Elizabeth by his side. He checked a clock on a wall. "11:39, the ship will hit the iceberg any minute now."

The Doctor realized that perhaps he said that too loud because a young women stared at him in shock. "What- what did you say? We're going to hit an iceberg?" Her blue eyes grew wide, as she touched her pale face.

"Oh-uh,-"

"It a code we use," Elizabeth interrupted him, probably saving him. "For uh, stuff we do" She smiled as she lied through her teeth. _Stuff? Stuff they do stuff? _She thought, scolding herself for her stupidity. "This is our honey moon,"

The Doctor looked down at her, a confused expression on his face. Before any words could leave his mouth she elbowed him slightly. The look in Elizabeth's eyes just kind of said "go along with it".

He turned back to the young women, once again leaning back and forth on his heels as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why yes, we got married a few days before the ship took off." He smiled a charming, convincing, smile and threw one of his arms around Elizabeth.

"Oh well, congratulations then!" The women exclaimed excitedly and hopped off.

Seconds after she disappeared from sight, they heard the scraping on the ships metal on the iceberg they knew were outside.


	2. Titanic

"This is fantastic!" Elizabeth giggled excitedly as she walked into a first class cabin. Too fascinated with the design of the ship and all its part, she didn't notice the loud music coming from the hall. She didn't even notice someone standing within a doorframe of the cabin she was in, until the Doctor cleared his throat and tapper her on the shoulder.

Glancing up, she smiled. "Hello, is this your cabin?"

The man who stood there was maybe in his late twenties, early thirties and had a bewildered look on his face. His dark hair was parted, and was almost in a comb over style. Small round glasses sat at the bridge of his nose as he looked at her. Soon his black brows furrowed together, probably wondering why they were in the cabin, and why they weren't panicking. "Mine and my family's" He said walking forward slowly, "Why are you here?"

"Oh I wanted to see what a first class cabin looked like, it's quite nice!" Elizabeth clapped her hands together and put her fingertips up to her lips while saying this. "Sorry for intruding, we'll go now." She smiled and began to walk out of the cabin door.

Elizabeth scanned the room over quickly again, making sure she could remember every detail possible. The walls were a dark brown with a shiny finish, and a fireplace stood in the center of the room attached to the wall. It was made from the same wood and material of the walls but it also had flowers, leaves and vines carved into it which were all painted gold. A detailed clock stood on top of that, and above a painting hung on the walls. The room was gorgeous no doubt, even though she hated the printed carpet, even the chairs were fancy.

Elizabeth glanced back up at the man quickly. "What's your name again?"

"Hudson Joshua Creighton Allison," He fixed his tie while saying it.

Elizabeth couldn't help the sorrowful look that consumed her eyes, even though the smile stayed on her face. She knew what would happen to him, all of his family. It's not fair she thought sadly, as she spoke slowly. "Put on a life jacket Mr. Allison, and find your family." With that the Doctor and her walked away.

They walked down the halls in silence, blocking out the other noises, until the Doctor spoke, "He dies, doesn't he?"

Elizabeth turned to him and stopped. Her green eyes contained a look of sadness in them still, and he knew the answer before she spoke. "Yeah, and his family." She began walking again. "But the baby lives, Trevor, which is good."

"Yeah," The Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets, "Good."

They continued walking in silence, until they appeared onto the deck. Large pieces of ice were scatted all over from the iceberg, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The stars shone brightly in the dark inked sky, casting an eerie light glow on the water.

Quickly people started to load onto the deck. Passengers consisted mostly of first and second class, the third class to soon be- or already- stuck behind gates to keep them in their quarters. Perhaps they didn't realize the ship was sinking, perhaps they didn't care, but everything seemed almost calm.

Men smoked cigars on the side of the ship, conversing with others. The band continued to play songs and melodies. They stood in order; they knew their places, even though most of them might have known they were going to die. Women and children went first of course, and the first life boat was lowered into the night at 00:45.

People still loaded into lifeboats, some more panicky now. Wife' called for their husbands when they reached lifeboats, but they weren't allowed on. Women and children only she reminded herself. Children cried out into the night for their fathers, the fathers they'd never see again. Wives' held back tears as they let go of their spouses for the last time, trying to stay strong for their children. But how could they all do it?

Elizabeth continued to stare off into the night, wondering everything. There was a machine that traveled through time and space, a man who knew how to work it, and she was on a ship that was sinking. She could accept all of it. But the one thing she couldn't come to terms with was the fact so many people were going to die. She looked left at men smoking, and knew they would drown. The sweet notes of the bands flooded her ears, and she knew all six members of it would go down with the ship. And the Allison's, a family that had so much potential, would die as well. Elizabeth could practically list names of people who would perish tonight, but still wouldn't believe it.

The Doctor grabbed her hand, "We should get back to the TARDIS."

She turned to him quickly and gazed at him in sorrowful awe. "All these people are going to die, how can we just stand here?"

"It's a fixed point in history," He lowered his voice, "Even if I could fit everyone back into the TARDIS I couldn't. They have to die or the universe will lose its balance." He smiled sadly at her.

"It's not fair," She whispered as she began to walk with him.

"I know," He looked at her gloom filled green irises and almost felt guilty. He took her to a place she always wanted to see, yes, but it was a place filled with death and loss. A lot like him.

They found their way back to the hall with the TARDIS hidden inside the storage room. The cold water rushed around their feet, making Elizabeth pick up the bottom of her dress so it wouldn't get wet.

"The water's…" Elizabeth trailed off, distracted by a creaking sound that was coming from the end of the hall behind them.

The pair turned. A terrified gleam now shone in her eyes and almost an excited one in his. The creaking came from the door at the end of the wall, a wooden door about to burst from the extreme amounts of pressure from the water behind it.

The Doctor turned to her, smiled, and grabbed her hand. "Run."

They water exploded through the door, slamming up against every part of the halls. She could feel the icy spray hit her before the water even touched her skin. They really hadn't gone far even when they ran, the water was far too fast for them.

The icy liquid grabbed at their feet pulling them under, first Elizabeth and then the Doctor. They speed through the hallway constantly being consumed and spat out by the waves now in the ship.

"Doctor!" Elizabeth screamed to him, trying to keep her head above the water. They were heading straight for a wall in front of them. A cold hard metal wall which would surly hurt when they crashed. And to add insult to injury it was the wall with an emergency axe held in a glass box in it.

The Doctor smirked and grabbed her hand, a plan already forming in his mind. "GEROMINO!"

Elizabeth shut her eyes as now the wall was only a few feet from them, but instead of crashing they kept going and eventually stopped. She looked up confused, to see the Doctor sitting next to her, his hand still in hers. Looking backwards she now realized there was a giant whole in the wall where they were supposed to be.

"How did you do that?" She demanded, standing up.

He smiled brightly as he announced proudly, "With my sonic screwdriver,"

"A _screwdriver_? That is the weirdest looking screwdriver I have ever seen."

"You believed I could travel through time and space in and alien spaceship, yet you can't believe I have a sonic screwdriver?" He raised his eye brow and carried on. "It's not just a boring old screw driver by the way, it's sonic! It can open lock or cut through things and loads of things! It's fantastic!"

Elizabeth smiled now, a warm charming smile, despite how cold she was. "How do we get back to the TARDIS by the way?" She gestured with her hand towards the hall now flooded with water.

"We swim," He began to walk back into the icy fluid, until he realized she wasn't following. "Come along Elizabeth. My that's a mouth full to say, how about Lizzie or Liz? I got it, Lizzie the lizard!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'll come with you if you promise to never call me that again." Elizabeth walked forward lifting up her dress as she stuck her feet in the water. "You don't happen to have a button that can warm up water on that screwdriver do you?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but paused when he heard a soft crying coming from behind them. They turned and saw a little boy, no more than four year olds, standing there sobbing. He was dry, which was always good, and had baby blue eyes and blonde hair.

"I want my mummy!" He cried out, burying his face into his little hands.

They both started to walk towards him in the exact same manner. Cautiously, concerned and most of all, caring. Leaning down Elizabeth touched the boys arm and he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Mummy?" He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I'm not your mummy, but I can help you find her if you'd like." She said gently. "Do you have a picture of your mummy by any chance?"

The small boy nodded, and pulled a picture of a girl out of his pocket. The same girl they first saw when they got on the ship.

"I know your mummy." She smiled warmly as she reached out her hands to pick him up. He accepted. And we'll go find her."

"Elizabeth," The Doctor whispered. "I have to get the TARDIS, please, please be careful."

"I will." With that they walked opposite directions.

~:~

Elizabeth made her way to the deck again, and began scanning each of the faces for the boy' mother. She had to have walked around the deck at least 4 times by now, and still there were no trace of her.

The ship was now tipped significantly more than it was when she came up here; she was barely able to walk as she tried to make her way around again. The floor was wet, from her soaked dress dragging on the ground, which just made it ten times harder.

Each minute more and more people' faces turned into panic, as she realized the last lifeboat had left. People were panicking now, pushing around and shoving. Some still stood still, perfectly calm as if they were ready to go down with the ship, which she knew they were.

"Do you see my mummy?" He asked quietly into her ear as she tried to walk around to find a spot she could lean on.

"Not yet sweetie," Not even a second after a woman slid past her down the deck, before hitting a pole and then grasping onto it. She recalled who it was in seconds, even with the mess of hair covering her face.

"I found your son!" Elizabeth called to the boy's mother. She smiled and then whispered soothingly to the boy. "I found her! I found your mummy!"

His head was buried into her shoulder, so she couldn't see his face but when he looked up at her a blood curdling scream came from her mouth.

The blonde boy' face suddenly has a gas mask on it, which seemed to be infused with his skin. A small scar appeared on his hand, and a surge of terror coursed through her when he spoke four words. "Are you my mummy?"

Those four words were so familiar, so terrifying, yet she had no idea why. The boy dropped out of her hands, as she almost attempted to get rid of him.

He slid down, thankfully right into his mother. When Elizabeth blinked seconds later, the gas mask was gone and all she saw was an innocent child.

Her mind drifted as a terribly snapping sound rang through the night. She glanced below her and saw the ship begin to rip in half. The wooden floor tore open, people and things falling down into it. Screams penetrated the night air, but silence of those followed soon after. The Titanic looked as if it was broken in two, but she knew better a small piece held onto the other half- dragging the half still in the air down. Finally it snapped and the boat settled on the water for what seemed like seconds before gong upwards. She took that precious moment to climb higher, and gripped onto the ships railing for dear life.

As soon as the boat turned almost horizontal everyone began to fall, even the little boy and his mother. They hit objects on their way down, and when they hit the water she knew they would already be dead. Adrenaline pumped through Elizabeth's veins as she came to terms with that was what was going to happen to her soon if the Doctor didn't save her. But where was the Doctor?

Elizabeth's arms burned as she screamed into the chilly night. Her body fought to hold on but she couldn't, she didn't have the strength. Her arms gave out and she began to free fall.

Instead of hitting some part of her body on a metal wall or structure, she slammed into something warm and bouncy. It hurt a little of course, and she was sure it hurt whatever she hit into because it let out a grunt.

Glancing up she saw the Doctor's face smiling down at her. Her features spread into a giant grinned and she threw his arms around his neck in joy.

"We're alive!"

"I know!" The Doctor hugged her back tightly. They let go quickly after that, and it was only then did she realized she were leaning against Jell-O.

"Is it strawberry?" She asked as he walked away to get her a spoon.

"Of course!" He grabbed a spoonful of Jell-O and shoved it in his mouth while he smiled. The Jell-O peaked out through his teeth, making her giggle. Elizabeth did the same and soon enough it turned into a party of giggles and Jell-O mouths.

* * *

**So tell me, how do you think Elizabeth knew about something that happened in the Doctors past? How was the chapter, good bad? Too short? Too long? **

**From this paint forward i will be making adventures much like on Doctor Who, don't worry they will most definitely include aliens (probably ood cause i love them). **

**Please read and review :D**

**~Naomi**


End file.
